


【群牛】花滑相关15题

by LasRantia



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LasRantia/pseuds/LasRantia
Summary: 一个前前后后拖了好久终于写完的15题！小部分参考两个人的真实互动，大部分都是我的脑补，跪。还码了其他好多个梗，挑了最想写的先写凑了个15题，不知是否会有后续。





	

01 在领奖台上低头轻嗅手中的花束  
是在某个赛季的某场比赛中，Yuzuru不敌Patrick获得银牌，颁奖仪式上两人挂着奖牌手持花束并肩而立。深夜的场馆里他们站在聚光灯下，Patrick微微偏头，看到站在他右边的少年低下头微闭着眼睛轻嗅手中艳丽的花束，嘴角带了温柔的笑意，耀眼的灯光勾勒出一道优美精致的轮廓。  
许多年后Patrick搂着Yuzuru坐在家里的沙发上回忆起那场比赛，两个人都已经记不得清表演的细节和各自的得分，但Patrick却仍然记得在颁奖仪式上那个瞬间的莫名心动。

02 看着对方一脸纠结地用外语回答记者提问  
新赛季第一场Patrick和Yuzuru共同参加的比赛，赛后的新闻发布会上，Patrick听着坐在旁边的日本男孩磕磕绊绊地用英语回答记者的提问，默默在心里叹了口气。不用想也知道男孩现在肯定是各种皱眉眨眼望天表情丰富，大概休赛季教给他的英语都还给自己了。  
终于回答完问题的Yuzuru害羞得直接趴在了桌上，把毛茸茸的脑袋埋到了臂弯里。  
……下回还是让他带个翻译吧，Patrick心想。

03 滑行时冰刀划过冰面的声响  
冰刀划过冰面总会有摩擦的声响，就像每个人的脚步声不同一样，每位选手滑行的声音也有各自的不同。  
Yuzuru总能在冰场上毫不费力地辨认出Patrick滑行的声音，不仅仅因为与世界顶级的滑行技术相联系的巨大声响，更因为那个男人的冰刀划过冰面时独一无二的刚硬气势。也许从当年刚升组的自己艰难地跟在Patrick身后，想要好好体会那样优美流畅的滑行时，那声音就已经深深地印在了自己脑海里。  
在冰面上进行赛前热身的嘈杂环境中，为数不多的能够让Yuzuru安心的声音。 

04 Official Practice时同步的跳跃  
赛前OP的时候观众席上只有寥寥几人，比平常更空旷的场馆里回荡着的是冰场上某个选手的自由滑音乐。  
Patrick滑向冰场的短边，余光里看见一道纤细修长的黑色身影从后方加速追了上来，呼吸之间Yuzuru便滑到了距离他几米之外的地方和他平行地向前滑行。现在播放着的不是Patrick的比赛曲目，但 这音乐他却是十分熟悉的。Patrick在心里默数着节拍，几秒后，在猛然拔高的音乐声中他和不远处的同时发力起跳——  
在一记重音里他们一同稳稳落冰，不同种类但同步的两个跳跃，没有交流但步调出奇一致。  
观众席上响起一阵小小的欢呼和掌声。

05 GALA彩排时人群中不经意对上的目光  
赛前的紧张氛围下两个人为了不相互影响，总是刻意地控制了自己不去看对方，即使在等候区或场边相遇也极少相互致意。赛后的GALA彩排时便没有那么多拘束，虽然他们依然保持着距离，但两人之间的气氛却是由针锋相对悄然转化成无人察觉的暧昧。  
彩排休息时选手们在冰上无所事事，三三两两聚在一起聊天玩闹。Yuzuru在和身边的选手们谈笑的间隙下意识地偏过头，在人群里并不费力地找到了穿着加拿大队服的熟悉背影。仿佛是心有灵犀一般，男人也恰在此时转过身来，两人目光对上。  
不经意间的四目相对只在一瞬之间，两个人随即什么也没有发生一般地重新转向各自身边的友人，继续聊天时却加深了眼中的笑意。

06 合影时搭在腰间或背后的手  
场地外的摄影师们不断地按下快门，Patrick偏头看了看身边的男孩。Yuzuru站在他身旁手举着奖牌，笑得眉眼弯弯。聚光灯下男孩的考斯滕异常精致耀眼，Patrick的目光顺着闪烁的亮片和水钻不由自主地下移到男孩的腰。Yuzuru实在太瘦了，身上的考斯滕又别出心裁地将腰部设计成黑白渐变的样式，更显得男孩的腰身纤细惊人。  
摄影师那边提出了让奖牌获得者们再靠近一些合影的请求，Yuzuru冲着摄像头眨眨眼睛又向Patrick靠近几分，自然而然地伸手从后搭上了男人腰间。按惯例Patrick应该揽过男孩的腰，但男人稍作迟疑，伸出的手臂还是搭在了Yuzuru的肩上。  
……真是让人不能泰然自若地搂腰啊。

07 晚宴时在无人注意的角落合照  
“Patrick快过来我们来张自拍～”Yuzuru环顾四周见到没人注意这个角落，拉了Patrick过去，没有手机的男孩熟门熟路地从男人的西装衣袋里摸出了手机。酒店宴会厅里正举行着赛后晚宴，乐队正在演唱一首欢快的歌曲，昏暗的灯光里没有人注意到角落里的两个人在做什么。  
拍完合照Yuzuru满意地把照片存进手机相册里，心想攒了好几个赛季的晚宴合照了，等他和Patrick都退役了公开关系之后就让Patrick把这些照片都发出来。哼，是谁在网络上说他和Patrick晚宴从来不合照的。男人哪里不懂他的心思，站在一旁看着自己没有手机的男孩低头摁他的手机，笑着饮了一口手里的红酒。

08 在你摔倒并躺在冰面上不起来时铲冰屑  
今天GALA彩排的休息时间有些长，选手们无所事事地聚集在冰面上，有的聊着天干脆开始做起技术动作。  
Patrick正在做一个蹲踞式旋转，然而转着转着他就摔倒了——摔倒了也就算了，明明人已经坐在了冰面上，他还是顽强地抱膝抬腿靠着惯性又转了几圈，最后在周围人的一阵狂笑中躺倒在冰面上作生无可恋状。  
站在一旁的Yuzuru捂着肚子笑得眼泪都要出来了，原本因为比赛发挥失常而略显闷闷不乐的男孩此刻也不禁玩心大发，紧跟在边上的前辈后面也抬腿往男人身上铲了一把冰屑。Patrick一边笑一边拍着衣服上的冰屑翻身爬起作势要追，一群年轻人肆无忌惮笑得前仰后合，连场边的工作人员也被感染露出了笑容。

09 为同一个品牌的冰鞋代言  
“在看什么笑得这么傻？”Patrick端着杯子从厨房就看见Yuzuru正对着自己的itouch屏幕傻笑，男人走过去放下杯子在男孩身旁坐下，凑过去看他的itouch。  
Yuzuru咯咯笑着配合地把屏幕偏过来，“你看，EDEA新出的海报。” Patrick仔细一看也忍不住笑了——海报是用一场比赛的颁奖典礼照片改的，简单粗暴地裁剪出了分获金银牌的Yuzuru和Patrick的部分，边上原本应该是铜牌得主的地方变成了商标和广告词。  
“就这么一张海报你就笑成这样啊？” Patrick把窝在沙发里笑得像只猫的男孩捞到怀里，“下回我跟他们说我们免费给他们专门拍张合照做广告。”

10 两个酒精过敏的人一起喝酒  
Yuzuru坐在餐桌边好奇地看着Patrick打开手中印着“PATRICK CHAN”的酒瓶，将ice wine澄澈的金色酒液倒入酒杯里。片刻后Patrick把小半杯酒递给他，“只能喝这一点，不能再多了啊。”Yuzuru点头笑得乖巧双手接过，男人举起自己的酒杯和他轻轻碰杯，然后两个人一起喝起了酒。  
事实上Yuzuru和Patrick都对酒精过敏，但也不至于到完全不能喝酒的地步，Yuzuru酒量很差又患有哮喘，平时几乎是不喝酒的。不过前几天合作的厂家给Patrick送来了一箱酒，Yuzuru便一直缠着Patrick要试一试，后者想了想最终还是同意让他喝一点。  
空了的两个酒杯被摆在桌上，Patrick扶着才喝了小半杯酒就面色绯红搂着他的脖子晕乎乎地站不稳的年轻恋人，“看来这箱酒我得自己喝掉了”，他又是无奈又是好笑地捏了捏Yuruzu的脸。换来对方小动物一样甩甩脑袋不满地哼了一声，“不要，它印了你的名字的！以后我就只喝这种酒了哼。”

11 推迟的混合区采访  
“不如我们过几分钟再进行采访吧，我想大家应该都不想错过Yuzuru的节目。”  
热闹的混合采访区里Patrick对包围他的记者们提出了建议，举着话筒和摄像机的记者们纷纷表示同意，Patrick也随即得以脱身来到正在进行直播的电视前。  
“Next to skate, representing Japan------ Yuzuru Hanyu.”  
电视里青年向教练点点头，转身离开场边的挡板，在无数观众热烈的掌声与欢呼声中优雅地滑向冰面中央。确认身体轴线，双手合十调整呼吸，在冰场中央稳稳停下，一系列动作一气呵成。摄像机的画面中他凝神垂眸微微低头——全世界都在与他等待着音乐响起。  
Patrick聚精会神地盯着屏幕，此刻以对手身份站在这里的他，比身边的记者和工作人员都更加期待Yuzuru的表演。时隔几个月再一次同场比赛，他相信Yuzuru一定会给全世界带来新的惊喜。

12 减轻体重和增加体重  
Patrick Chan，经历了一个艰难的休赛季，好不容易瘦下来控制住了体重。  
Yuzuru Hanyu，同样经历了一个艰难的休赛季，为了增强体力决定努力增加体重。  
休赛季两人在家一起吃饭的时候，话题常常就转到“为什么我们两个的体质不能稍微平均一下，现在这样吃饭好不开心”，而后两个人相对无言，最后只能低头继续吃自己盘子里的食物。  
GALA彩排的休息间隙Patrick拿着一杯咖啡漫无目的地环视四周，轻松地找到了趴在场边挡板上穿着黑色队服的男孩。男人看着Yuzuru拉开一个小小的黑色束口袋，翻了一会掏出了一包自己之前给他买的零食，撕开了包装纸开始慢悠悠地啃。  
好吧，既然自己不能吃，投喂一下家里那只小猫咪也是不错的。Patrick喝了一口咖啡，淡定地眨了眨眼睛。

13 一起接受其他奖牌获得者的轮流道贺拥抱  
“Congratulations，Patrick and Yuzuru！”  
被叫了名字的两位男单选手此刻正站在冰场边等待即将开始的男单颁奖典礼，Patrick的加拿大队友，刚刚从领奖台上走下的一对冰舞选手开心地前来打招呼并送上祝贺。  
Yuzuru和Patrick一起笑着道谢和祝贺，并轮流和两位冰舞选手拥抱。此时另外两对获得奖牌的冰舞选手也下了冰，开心地加入了交换拥抱的队伍。并不宽敞的冰场过道一下子变得拥挤起来，两个项目的奖牌得主们都在轮流互相道贺拥抱，吸引了旁边看台上的观众们纷纷站起来凑近栏杆近距离观看。  
嘈杂的场馆里Yuzuru不得不大提高音量才能让面前的人听到自己的声音，重复了好多次的拥抱之后冰舞选手们终于都离开了。Yuzuru和Patrick一起转头目送他们离开，转过头时两个人的目光不经意间相遇，不知为何都停下了动作。  
他们都没说话，Yuzuru想到什么似的微微偏头眨了眨眼睛，Patrick了然地露出了笑容张开双臂，男单的冠亚军在冰场边交换了一个大大的拥抱。

14 换上了的新考斯滕  
“Patrick你换了新的训练服呀，挺好看的～”  
今天也穿着UA的男孩看见男人身上从没见过的上衣，点着头露出了笑容。  
“……这是我之前和你说的自由滑的新考斯滕，Yuzuru。”  
Yuzuru笑得眯成一条缝的眼睛突然睁大了，他围着男人转了一圈，从看一件比赛用考斯滕的角度前前后后重新打量了一番Patrick这件渐变色的上衣。  
他站在Patrick面前摇摇头认真地开口，“我觉得你不如换回原来那件深灰色的……起码那上面有钻。”  
秋衣考斯滕协会会长Patrick绝望地翻了个白眼——考斯滕，他和他同为选手的小男友之间一道永远无法跨越的鸿沟。

15 房间里突然响起了比赛曲目  
谁也没想到这个时间Patrick上赛季的比赛曲目会在卧室里响起。  
“OH GOSH…NO…Patrick快把你的手机关掉…”Yuzuru近乎无措地抓紧了Patrick的手臂，他双唇微张地喘息着，白皙的脸上红晕因为音乐突然响起的惊吓变得更加明显。  
宽大的双人床上的另一个男人同样轻微地喘着气，他扭头看了一眼不远处桌上的手机，又低下头来缓缓地亲吻Yuzuru的唇。“我想起来了，下午我们调皮的小侄子给我的手机设了一连串的闹钟…一个个取消它们要好长时间，而且，my love，我现在不想从你身体里出去…”  
此刻毫无反抗能力的日本男孩的抗议声被全数堵在了唇舌之间。  
他们对这首乐曲的每一个音符都无比熟悉，花滑运动员的身体先于意识作出了反映，等到他们意识到时剧烈的喘息和肉体的交缠碰撞已经无法控制地合上了音乐的旋律。  
这感觉太刺激了。亲吻随着流动的音符从额头沿着鼻梁落上被吻得红肿的唇瓣，每一记重音落下的同时都伴随着直抵柔韧的身体最深处的撞击。Yuzuru已经完全失去了思考的能力，此刻和他肌肤相贴的男人所有的动作似乎都变成了意料之中，却把他急促的喘息逼迫出近乎失控的哭腔。  
他们随着重复了不知几遍的旋律在情欲的浪潮中沉浮纠缠，直到音乐的高潮将他们推上巨浪的顶峰。当房间终于重新归于安静，Yuzuru精疲力竭地蜷缩进了Patrick怀里，气若游丝地开口：“我再也不想听到这首曲子了……”  
……  
Chan家的小侄子不明白为什么他问Uncle Patrick“为什么今天Uncle Yuzu看到我后露出了奇怪的表情”时，得到的回答是“以后不可以像前几个星期那样给Uncle Patrick的手机随便设闹钟”。

**Author's Note:**

> 这15题是3题3题写的，前面更新在lofter上，今天写完了发到这里来【骑了一段小破三轮车感觉会被lofter和谐我还是小心点  
> 因为写的过程拖了很久，每月一更新orz 发现自己不受控制地越写越长orz 有时间的话可能会修改一下前面的几题写长一点2333先去专心应付期末


End file.
